fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Treasure
The scorching rays of the sun fell down upon a shirtless Silvius as he made haste through the desert. However, it failed to do so much as cause an inch of sweat to drip from the man's gruesome stature, as through the utilization of his ice-magic, the man had cooled the atmosphere in which he was inhabiting and thereby made even a region such as this an ice cold chamber. He continued down along a path before he reached a mysterious graveyard; out in the middle of nowhere, the tomb stones had been replaced with cacti, all of which were oddly trimmed to the same sizes. Assuming a shortcut, the man ventured his way inside, before noticing a certain cacti that held his own name, "Silvius Alvar". He then froze, and began to knead the magicial energies of his being into his body as a precaution; someone was aware of his travels, of the exact route he planned to take. Someone had been keeping their eyes on him, and he needed to know who. Stopping dead in his tracks, Silvius called out for his admirer. "I'm impressed, most people mess up with the spelling somewhere." He said sarcastically, referring to his name being scripted on the plate held by one of the cacti. The surrounding graveyard of cacti aside from being well trimmed all had a similar pattern to them they all had names of people Silvius had once encountered during his undercover days, mostly they had the names of the entire magical council excluding 1 member. A voice rang out from what seemed to be the cacti, "I know, i'm very skilled I take great pride in my grave marking hobby, weird hobby I know but I enjoy it greatly!" A man cloaked in black with silver hair appeared from behind a cactus, there was no one there initially "Ah, but i'm getting ahead of myself. I am known as The Enigma I have a real name but I'm certain you were after me for quite some time Mr. Blizzard." He ducked behind a cactus and disappeared from sight "Tell me your business puppet, I wish to know before I decide on my next course of actions, Its been quite some time since someone exercised such an effort to hunt me down, also I won't buy the was just wandering through the desert, unless you were looking for a ruin I tend to create those at certain spots." Crevan grinned sitting around behind a grave cactus that held the name of Silvius' dragon parent contemplating his next course of action. Silvius watched with growing interest as the man presented himself from behind one of the cacti, and then quickly hid himself behind another. "You even know of my nickname, I'm flattered." On the outside, Silvius appeared calm and poised. However, on the inside, he had already taken to analyzing his opponents appearance, persona and magical energy; a unique technique taught to him by the one known as Sub-Zero, Silvius possessed the ability to differentiate a being by the temperature of his body alone. There was no use hiding; Silvius could pinpoint Crevan's location just as fast as he could disappear. This of course, was beyond Crevan's control; he did not have the ability to manipulate his own bodily temperature, nor was he aware of such a technique being under the arsenal of Silvius. With that alone, Silvius stood tall, and without looking either way, identified Crevan's exact location: behind the cactus that held the name of "Sukaru" --his foster parent. An aura was unleashed from Silvius' body; without so much as a single gesture, a thickening breeze was invoked and spread across the entirety of the graveyard. Immediately, frost was spread over the many cacti, turning them into ice sculptures. In the same given instance, the sand on the ground was frozen solid and what appeared to be a dome made of ice began to grow around the graveyard, sealing the exits. Silvius had no idea as to how Crevan has vanished before him, but he wasn't about to play his type of game. "Well now, I suppose that is for you to discern yourself." Silvius responded, in reference to Crevan's earlier question. "You seem to know a lot; so then, you tell me: why am I here?" The graveyard was slowly being transformed into an ice cold chamber of the sort. From the ground to the cacti, everything was being converted into ice. From behind one of the ice sculpted cacti, Crevan would have felt the sheer coldness of Silvius' prowess; he would hardly be able to move in such frigid temperatures, let alone speak. Had he stayed for too much longer in such a terrain, he would find that his skin would begin to crack and peel off of him in the form of a frost bite. In the meantime, Silvius began to approach the cactus Crevan was hidden behind, one step at a time. "I'll tell you right now, you can't hide from me." This was stated casually, as if arrogance was not truly intended. "I'm only interested with speaking with you at the moment. So, if you'll be as kind as to remain seated and answer a few of my questions, then the two of us can perhaps enjoy a nice cup of frozen yogurt after all of this." Crevan's grin seemed to temporarily get much wider as if enjoying Silvius' words of casual conversation. He simply got up seemingly unaffected by the climate change, he began to utilize illusion magic on Silvius with his right hand hidden in his cloak "Why hide? I am exactly where I need to be, being in the spotlight!" He walked around Silvius with a calm aura about him before bringing his left hand upward and snaps his fingers in a rhythm as he did this his body temperature seemingly multiplied all containing the same bodily temperature as he possessed just a few moments ago all he really did was copy over his temperature over it did not change in any way. "Now, to answer a few of your questions, Why are you here, well if you don't know then... who are you? Are you simply someone's tool to go where commanded? Is that why you left that one guild? You abandoned your friends on an important mission because your precious puppeteer told you to." He grabbed a sotoba from his cloak and pierced it into the ground. "I doubt your Dark wizard title!" His words carried a sense of confidence to it. His aura appeared calm, bright, but with a very sinister sense near its core "Well i've talked enough about you... now ask your questions, but I would like to point out Frost dragon slayer I am capable of leaving this dome whenever I chose to with my magic I created Spatial Magic" He kicked a cactus into what seemed to be a window and a cracking sound could be heard from outside the dome. Crevan grinning started leaning against the wooden plank he impaled into the ground on it is the word betrayer, deceiver, and murderer. He pointed to the words on the plank "I have been all of these yet none. I am the Enigma yet I am one of many. I am no one yet everyone. The only way I feel here is by killing. Shall I prove my existence to you too?" He spoke in riddles "Q and A section nearing its end ask your questions and I will answer them but not all." He stood ready for any change the illusion clones still stood too, its unclear which of them is real or fake. Only one of the clones seemed to give off an aura and the one near the Sotoba was the one giving the aura off. Category:Roleplay